Undercover Revelations
by BELOVEDbyWAR
Summary: At Coreen’s request Mike comes to the duo’s rescue. But he never could even have guessed what will be asked of him. *M/H*


**Title: Undercover Revelations****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG-13****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: At Coreen's request Mike comes to the duo's rescue.  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****  
****WK: 2119**

* * *

_Great, just great!_

Mike thought as he threw his car door shut with a loud bang.

_Leave it to Vicki and her lap vampire to get into trouble on my only night off!_

Mike had planned to relax in front of the TV before Coreen's phone call begging for his help prevented him from doing so. Although they had promised the little Goth that they would return soon after a routine interview, Vicki and Henry had been gone for hours now and hadn't been in contact since.

Twenty minutes after the call, Mike found himself standing in front of the entrance of a posh club dressed in an outfit he had not worn since his last undercover assignment.

_Those two so owe me when this is over!_

Taking a last deep breath, Mike prepared to play his part.

With a confident smile on his lips, shoulders back, and head held high, he entered the building and was surprised at the crowd.

Smoothly accepting a glass of champagne from a waiter, his attention was solely focused on finding his two targets. He did not even notice the admiring glances thrown his way by both women and men.

Scanning the room, he found no trace of them.

Determined, he headed further inside the club and searched room after room, still finding no immediate sign of the duo.

Confused, he finally caught sight of them in a remote corner sitting at a table watching a poker game. At least they were trying to, but the numerous women gathering around their table flirting with the vampire were obstructing their view.

Mike had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud at seeing Fitzroy's pained expression and the murderous looks Vicki kept throwing at the admirers.

He quickly strode to the bar and ordered another drink before he approached his friends.

_I hate this!!_

Sometimes Henry resented his charisma and the effect he had on the other sex.

Vicki and he had only come here to question somebody about a case. But the man, an exceedingly arrogant and overwhelming rich ass, had insinuated that **he** would choose the time and place. And it appeared that his schedule was already booked.

First he had had a conference with an ambassador, then dinner with a male underwear model, and finally a high stakes poker game with bets that even Henry was uncomfortable with.

They had waited for hours and no matter how much the vampire wanted to use his powers, he could not from this distance. Every time he approached the man, he suddenly found himself surrounded by bodyguards and carefully pushed back again.

But all this could have been bearable if it weren't for this incessant swarm of women that had surrounded him since he entered the building.

At first Vicki laughed it off, but her attitude changed quickly as the "ladies" intrusion kept constantly increasing. From simple requests to proclamations that Henry was already taken, nothing had worked to make them disperse.

The vampire was at his wit's end when he suddenly caught a familiar scent.

_No, that can't be right_…, but Vicki's increased heart rate and swift arousal made Henry follow her appreciative gaze.

Henry was stunned at the image he discovered. Gone were the old trench coat and beige suit. Instead, the blond cop wore a dark blue form-fitting Armani suit that flattered his broad shoulders and narrow hips. On top of that, a sapphire-blue shirt was opened a few buttons that displayed a well-defined, muscular chest.

Henry had to look twice to believe that this mirage of a man really was Celluci. But the jaw line was unmistakable and the blue eyes, deepened even bluer by his clothing, confirmed his identity.

"Wow!" exclaimed some of Henry's entourage as most of the women left Henry's relieved side and turned lustful eyes to Mike.

Henry had never thought that he would be happy to see Vicki's ex. But he had to agree with the women. Mike was indeed a mouth-watering sight!

The problem now was that they would attract even more devotees.

_What to do?_

After a few polite pushes, Mike finally reached his friends' table. But what happened next almost caused him to blow his cover. The moment he drew close, the bastard son of Henry the VIII stood, glided to his side, and drew Mike into a passionate kiss, while softly murmuring

"Play along!"

Initially caught off guard, Mike nearly let out a yelp before catching himself. Taking advantage of the opened mouth, Henry further deepened the kiss.

As a perky tongue toyed with his own, Mike regained his composure. After all, he was no beginner in working undercover operations.

_If the vampire wanted to play it this way, then fine! I can play __**MY**__ part._

Mike lazily wrapped his arms around the smaller man before abruptly jerking him close and taking control of the kiss himself. Mike clearly heard a loud groan and was amazed that his actions noticeably aroused the vampire.

The detective wasn't sure how to handle this new set of developments. But he had to give Fitzroy credit: the bastard could kiss! Mike felt his blood starting to stir.

As in a duel, both fought for dominance of the kiss. Soon their arms were wound tight around one other and their bodies seemed to merge into one. Lost in the moment they completely forgot where they were, solely concentrating on each other until the sound of shattering glass broke the spell.

Breathless, Mike turned and looked at his ex after giving his "partner" one last, quick, loving-looking kiss.

Vicki seemed to have really enjoyed the show and could not stop grinning, especially when Henry nestled into Mike's side like a cuddly kitten.

The police officer reacted as if this was a most common occurrence. He even went a step further by drawing the other man onto his lap after making himself comfortable in the vampire's chair.

Henry immediately wound his arms around Mike's shoulder and neck and bowed close to whisper everything to Mike that he needed to know.

A shudder ran through Mike as the prince's breath flowed over his neck. He had to suppress the urge to further bare his throat and offer himself to the vampire.

To everyone else it looked as if the young man was simply whispering sweet nothings to his older lover.

Soon the majority of the women vanished after realizing that they had no chance with the two gorgeous men that so clearly only had eyes for each other. The few that stayed continued to stare longingly at the amorous couple.

"So," said a still grinning Victoria Nelson, "what brings you here, stranger, and what have you done with my best friend?"

Mike simply rolled his eyes while Henry casually made himself at home on Mike's lap, eventually resting his head on the human's shoulder.

"I wouldn't start if I were you! If your little assistant hadn't begged me on hands and knees to look for you, I would be relaxing right now in front of the tube. You owe me!" Saying this, he threw a swift, almost reproachful glare at Fitzroy.

"Oh, really? **I **don't remember asking for your help!" Vicki replied while gritting her teeth.

"Is that so? Well then, I suppose there's no reason for me to stay."

He straightened and prepared to get up while commenting smugly:

"I am sure those ladies will be too happy to console Henry's poor, little broken heart. After they realize we've broken up, they'll practically line up for another chance at him."

But before Mike could fully stand, the man who was still lounging on the detective's lap redirected their attention. Gently stroking the side of the blond's neck, he spoke:

"Now, now…stop fighting? If I'm not mistaken, this horrid evening may finally be coming to an end. It would be a pity to miss this opportunity when our witness now has no excuse to avoid us, wouldn't it?"

The vampire rose gracefully from Mike's lap, sharply directing his gaze to the man who had messed with them the whole evening.

The one who at the moment was about to get up and slip quietly away. Vicki swiftly prepared to head off the millionaire's escape route. Mike closed in from the opposite side and Henry approached him straight on, but was once again kept back by the bodyguards.

"Mr. Laszlo, I see your poker game is over. How about talking with us now? I think, in consideration of the late hour, it would be in our combined interests to get this over with, don't you?"

The man was just about to protest, but as Mike appeared at the vampire's side, the millionaire's eyes widened in appreciation. That reaction was not lost on the vampire who, without thinking, slipped a possessive arm around the blond's waist and lifted his chin in a silent challenge.

The man simply ignored Henry completely and waltzed up to Mike, holding out his hand while leaving his bodyguards behind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am, as you surely already know, Fernando Laszlo. And what is your name, if I may ask?"

Irritated by the man's flirty behavior, Mike just raised an eyebrow and slipped his own arm around the vampire's waist. Avoiding the question, he replied:

"So you are Mr. Laszlo. I hear you own a few casinos in Las Vegas. I'm sure, considering your occupation, you are bound to meet quite a few people. Tell me, does the name John Miller sound familiar by any chance?"

Hearing this, the man quickly looked around as if he did not want people to overhear their conversation.

"Come now, my dear, let's not discuss this in public. Why don't you accompany me to my motel suite and we can get to know each other a bitbetter. I can easily answer your questions _afterwards_," the scumbag stressed suggestively.

But he would not get that far. Taking advantage of the pompous man's distraction and angered by his audacity, Henry had inconspicuously left Mike's side and moved closer to the millionaire until he stood right in front of him. Focusing his pitch black eyes and using his vampire voice, Henry spoke firmly.

"That won't be necessary! You will tell me now exactly what happened two nights ago. Then you will return to your room knowing that this man would never be attracted to the likes of you!"

No sooner said than done, they discovered that the supposedly missing son of Vicki's client had had an affair with Laszlo. Now that the millionaire had lost interest, the ex-lover had been left behind on a tropical island with a nice pay off. No murder, no suspicious circumstances, just a simple case of neglecting to inform mother dearest about his whereabouts. On the contrary, Laszlo had actually been quite generous.

Stunned and a bit disappointed, the three left the club in silence.

"Mmh, that was-"

"- a waste of time?"

"- boring?"

Both men completed Vicki's sentence simultaneously.

"Scarily normal was what I was going to say, but you are both right. Somehow this is a letdown… Well, who am I to complain about an easily solved case. This way I can at least deliver pleasant news and cash in on a quick, easily payment," Vicki answered before she looked at the two of them, grinning widely.

"After all, the evening was not a total waste. I, for one, really enjoyed the entertainment!"

"Vicki!" both men yelled in outrage.

"What? You should have seen yourselves! A girl sure could get used to that kind of display! Now stop pouting! I want to go home and go to bed. Who knows, maybe I will dream about the two of you together!"

Laughing, she headed toward the parking lot, leaving the two silent men behind.

"Detective-"

"Fitzroy-"

Both started to speak, but Mike continued:

"I think it's best if we forget everything that happened tonight. It was an act… nothing more!"

"No objection from my side."

"Good!"

"Fine!"

As both attempted to pass the other to follow Vicki, they collided.

They froze at the sudden contact, both feeling the surge of electricity build as they each recalled the earlier kiss.

As their eyes met, their heads bent in slow motion. Drawn to each other, the distance between them slowly narrowed until… - a sudden, loud whistle broke the spell.

They practically jumped apart and looked frantically around.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Mmh-"

"Yes-"

"Then…"

Quickly they followed Vicki, both relieved and disappointed about the interruption.

When they finally caught up, Vicki smilingly shook her head and sighed:

"Men!"

_The End_

**Please don't forget to review! Feedback is important! Thanks in advance!  
**


End file.
